2007-08-28
This is what happened on Tuesday, August 28, 2007 in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Scheduled arrival date for school freshmen, late registration continues.Crystal Hall Forum post by DanZilla on Feb. 10, 2017 Early that morning, Elaine has another dream of Laneth. The Pictish warrior hauls her rescued nobleman home, and manages to convince her mother to heal a mortal enemy of their people.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 1 Amy has her first experience of the girl’s bathroom, sharing it with a small horde of mostly lesbian girls. She uses her mom’s hair drier to dry her long hair in about a minute. Alyss shows her how convenient it is to just be able to manifest clothes. Amy tries to leave for breakfast and sees a cougar (Danny), which brings back memories of when she had been shrunk to about 6 inches and had a run-in with the neighbor’s cat. They head for breakfast and run into Gravmax and Iron, who try to put the moves on her, while her feet are nailed to the ground by Gravmax. She gets out of it by pretending her floating sphere has a camera.A Little R&R 1 Part 1 Pegasus checks into Melville Cottage. Her adopted syster, Ashley passes the word that she would take any harassment unkindly. As Ashley puts it: "She's my sister now, and don't you forget it!"Soaring At lunch, Kayda Franks sits with Lanie and some of the new kids.There's No Place Like Poe: Part 1 At lunch, Danny Franks, Danny is beginning to feel the headache he gets when he hasn't been Danicia for too long. The situation goes downhill rapidly.What's New, Pussycat?: Part 1 That afternoon, Danny Franks has his counseling session with his advisor, Charlie Lodgeman to set up his class schedule. Chou Lee arrives with Molly Harrington being driven by Mrs. Harrington. She discovers she’s rooming with Kayda Franks. She gives her house mother, Mrs. Horton a gift. She meets Kayda and senses there’s something wrong, but Kayda hotly denies it. She checks her pistol in at the range and then talks with Security Chief Delarose.Seeking Depth is Best Her unknown nemesis is not happy that she’s returned. He makes plans to deal with her. That afternoon Adalie Vitesse gets to Whateley and checks her shipment in with Security. She meets Alicia Thacker on the way. She has lunch with Kayda Franks and Alicia.Charge of the Light Vignettes: Part 1: Targets of Opportunity Chou finishes the day by having dinner in with Kayda. At dinner, Jade kidnaps Danny Franks to sit with Wondercute. On their way, they get harassed by Dump Truck and friends. The altercation is broken up by Stormwolf and Mindbird. A bit later, an 8-inch tall fairy tries to bring someone named Mary over when they're assaulted by an Ultra-Violent named Greg Abernathy. On the way out, he meets Amelie Vitesse. Then there's another altercation with Dump Truck. He escapes only to be initially treated as the instigator by Security since the others ram away when Security arrived. Danny finally decides to be Danicia for a while, especially since his roommate ,Hank, hasn't arrived yet. Milwaukee, Wis Sarah and the Bronze Lady interview Twist to replace Ginormous on the Liberty League roster.A Glow in the Darkness: Part 3 See also *Index for August 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline